


Problematic

by ZeusParker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Discussion of an ethnic slur, Gen, Other, Season 3 Episode 11, Written In One Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeusParker/pseuds/ZeusParker
Summary: Based on something I really, really wish that The Flash Season 3 Episode 11, “Dead Or Alive” had done because… hoo boy, that name. I can't be the only one who cringed a little.Since I waited too long to do this, the episode I’m referencing is no longer free to watch on The CW website, and I’d rather not wait until NetFlix gets Season 3 to do this (I already waited too long to write the Gilmore Girls flash fic I posted a few days ago), so I’m recreating the scene that leads into my original work from memory.





	

“So, who is she?” Cisco asked, referring to the woman with powers just like his who’d just tried to take H.R. away, and had managed to knock down both Barry and Wally.

“She’s a bounty hunter from my Earth,” H.R. said. “Her name is Gypsy.”   


Cisco winced, and looked at Barry and Caitlin, who both looked as uncomfortable as he felt.   


“Um,” Caitlin said, “would she happen to be Romani, by any chance?”   


H.R. looked confused. “I don’t actually know her ethnicity. Why?”   


"I guess it’s not the same on Earth-19,” Barry said, rubbing the back of his head, “but, um, on this world Gy- The G-word is an ethnic slur against the Romani.”  


“Yeah,” Cisco said. “So that name she uses, hoo boy.”

H.R. still looked confused, but now with a slight hint of horrified.  “Wow, really? That’s horrible. On my Earth, Gypsy’s just the name of the adorable little imp from  _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream _ .”   


“Puck, on this Earth,” Caitlin said.   


“Oh, and the female robot on  _ MST4k _ ,” H.R. continued.   


“ _ 3k _ here,” Cisco said.   


“Well, whoever she is, we’ve got to deal with her,” Barry said. “We can’t just let her take H.R.”   


“And why does she want him in the first place?” Cisco asked.   


“I- I’m sorry, I know, saving me, very important, but I’m still hung up on this ‘Gypsy being a slur’ thing,” H.R. said. “Just how bad are the Roma treated on your Earth.   


Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry all shared an uncomfortable glance between the three of them.   


"Well, there’s the Holocaust,” Barry said.  


“They’re usually portrayed as thieves or con artists in popular media,” Cisco added.

“And sometimes they have their children taken away by authorities on specious grounds,” Caitlin said.   


“Right,” Cisco said, “I remember reading about that poor girl somewhere in Europe. She was born with blond hair, so the cops just assumed her Roma parents had kidnapped her. The only way  _ that _ story could’ve been worse was if it happened it Germany.”

“Oh, God, I remember that,” Caitlin said. “Thank goodness for DNA testing.”   


“Man, I knew this Earth had its problems, but, damn,” H.R. said.   


“Okay, okay,” Barry said, clapping his hands together. “We need to focus. What do we do about Gy- the bounty hunter, and why does she want to arrest H.R.?”

“Right, yes, happier things,” H.R. said.


End file.
